Yugi's Happy Time!
by shadyatem
Summary: oneshot Yugi came home one thursday afternoon to an empty house. What does a yugi who's home all alone do? What will his Yami have to say about it? bad summary. It's not an A fanfic but I thought I'd give it a try. not yaoi


**Summary:** Yugi came home one thursday afternoon to an empty house. What does a yugi who's home all alone do? What will his Yami have to say about it? (I just thought of it randomly the other day and decided to try it on paper to see if it will turn out as funny as it sounded in my head LOL!)

I do not own YuGiOh!

**Yugi's Happy Time**

Yugi came home one Thursday afternoon to an empty house. His grandpa had gone on an overnight business trip for the Game Shop and his mother worked very late every Thursday.

It was 4:00. Yugi knew he had homework and other stuff to do still but it had been an extra long day at school so he decided to just relax in front of the TV for a bit. As he flipped through the channels he came across an x-rated station.

This particular show was a bedroom-like scene with a stripper pole in the centre. Yugi knew it was all porn and was about turn it when a young woman in a silky lingerie outfit entered on the screen. Yugi became completely mesmerised. She was the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen, (the first one being Anzu). For a few moments he just looked in awe at her face, her luscious lips, and mystical eyes, truly she was gorgeous.

She delicately began removing her lingerie piece by piece as Yugi gazed in amazement and anticipation for the next piece to fall. He knew he shouldn't be watching this, he just didn't do such things but he couldn't look away.

The woman stripped her last piece of silk and began to dance and move around the pole. As Yugi watched the sexy brunette he began to sweat and felt his manhood tense up. Then, without fully realizing it he saw that his hand had slid down his pants. Yugi thought for a moment amongst his body's movements. He knew no one was home, the front door was locked, and no one could walk in on him. He thought "what the hell" and went for it. "Alright sexy lady show me some love" he said aloud.

Little did Yugi know that there was one person he didn't take into account before he began his fun.

Yami had just emerged from the puzzle in his spirit form and saw that his aibou wasn't in his room. He and Yugi were supposed to be going over a new duel monster strategy when Yugi came home from school around 4. He called for him

"yugi where are u?", "yugi"

Yami heard the hum of the television and figured Yugi was in the living room. He went downstairs but stopped when he reached the living room with a WTF? Look on his face.

On the TV was a naked double-d boobed woman grinding and twisting herself upon a metal pole and there was Yugi on the sofa. He had been 20min into his sinful deed and was still going. The couch wasn't facing the stairs so he couldn't see Yami.

"Oh ya, oh god more, more" he cried.

By now Yami's look of shock had faded and he was now trying to hold back his laughter. Little Yugi isn't as innocent as he seems Yami thought. A sudden chuckle came out of Yami which somehow caught Yugi's attention.

"Y-Y-Yami!!!" "Oh my god" "I-I can explain" "I-I oh god". Yugi was so embarrassed he wished he had died right that second.

By now Yami was laughing his ass off at his aibou.

I'm sorry Yugi (laugh) did I interrupt your(laugh) little "happy hour" he chuckled.

Yugi was not only embarrassed now but actually surprised as well. He thought Yami would have been disgusted at his behaviour but he was laughing, even mocking him about it. Now he was becoming annoyed.

"What are u doing here? Why did u walk in on me like that you ass!" Then he noticed the deck in Yami's hand and he realized he forgot about the strategy thing they were going to do. "Oh crap"

"Who the fuck jerks off at 4:00 in the afternoon" Yami laughed.

"What it just happened okay, lots of people do it you know, and according to sex education it's healthy" Yugi yelled

"Ya but at 4pm?" Yami laughed some more.

Oh what like you've never done it before?"

"Well of course I have but not in mid-day when things, activities and people's agendas are going on" "that kind of shit should be saved for the night" he chuckled

Yugi was now the one shocked. He wasn't expecting Yami to admit yes to his question. It made him wonder what his yami has been doing at night.

"You actually do it as well? Seriously?"

"Ya" said Yami

"Where? When I'm sleeping? In my room?"

"What? No, hell no! why would I do that in your bedroom? I do it inside my soul room in the puzzle. I may be dead but I do still sleep at night"

"I didn't think spirits could still do that kind of… well thing."

"Well of course they can. Yugi I was trapped inside a fucking pyramid for 3000yrs you don't think at one point amongst my waiting around I wouldn't have jerked off once in awhile to pass the time" (laughs)

Yugi was bewildered at Yami's out of character moment. "well maybe I don't have time to do it at night because I'm always worried about what new nut job's gonna take over the world"

Just as Yugi said that he stood up to emphasize his point.

"OOhhhhh! Ra" YUGI!"

"What" Yugi suddenly felt a really cold breeze He looked down and realized his pants and boxers had fallen down to his feet. He was standing before Yami in all his lower glory.

"Oh shit! Sorry" Yugi panicked as he tried to frantically pull his pants up all the while Yami was covering his face screaming "my eyes are burning" "my eyes are burning" "please yugi put it away I do not need that mental image"

"I'm sorry, hold on; I got it, their up, their up"

Yami took a peek to make sure Yugi was now covered. He was and Yami tried to recover.

"Yami, I-I…."

"Well….. I'm officially scarred for life and afterlife now, thanks for that. I'm just gonna walk away and pretend this never happened"

"When are u going to come back?"

"When I can look at you again without picturing you naked" Yami shuddered as he said naked and began to disappear into the puzzle. But just before he left he turned to Yugi and said "by the way yugi, you should alternate hands once in awhile or you'll get carpel-tunnel syndrome" Yami starting laughing again as he left.

Yugi was again dying of embarrassment and decided not to engage in his special activity for awhile. He did however start thinking about ways he could catch Yami doing the act and getting his revenge. Can we say video camera and YouTube?

End.


End file.
